


Beach Vacation

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [99]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Day At The Beach, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Hilarity, Magic, Mermaids, Short & Sweet, Stupidity, Underwater Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The egos take a trip to the beach to try and beat the summer heat!





	Beach Vacation

It was the dead of August. In other words, hot as _fuck_. So, Dark had made an executive decision, and the egos headed to the beach for a little cool-down.

Bing pouted from the shore, arms crossed and watching as the Jims tackled each other into the surf. “No fair! Google, why can’t we make a waterproof feature?”

Google barely cracked an eye open from where he sat cross-legged on the sand, hands folded in his lap. The blue glow coming from beneath his eyelids signified that he was sorting through code. “_You _are welcome to do whatever you like, Bing. _I _have no interest in ever going in the water.” He crinkled his nose, shifting a little. “Though I would not be averse to creating something that will keep this sand out of my joints and inner workings.”

Bing flopped back onto the sand, arms spread and pout deepening. “Ugh, but modifying myself alone is _hard_. Can’t –”

He was cut off by his own spluttering as Wilford came sprinting by, accidentally kicking sand in Bing’s face. His eyes glinted mischievously, charging toward the unsuspecting Dark, who was standing just on the edge of the surf, the waves lapping at his ankles. “_Hey Dark!_”

Dark spun around, his eyes blowing wide just as the hot pink and golden tan blur that was Wilford tackled him into the ocean, a wave crashing over them as they hit and burying them beneath the seafoam. When the water receded, Wilford’s smug grin was plain as day as Dark coughed and spluttered, his form having split completely in surprise. “What the _Hell_, Wil?!”

Wilford said nothing, still grinning stupidly, and he just leaned down and kissed him as another wave crashed over them, and then all that was visible of the pair was the red and blue glow and Dark’s flailing legs.

Bim laughed from where swam further out, grinning as the couple resurfaced once more, still kissing. “Hey King! Come here! I have something to show you!”

King turned his head, swimming over with a wary expression. “…What?”

Bim winked at him, floating on his back and revealing his purple merman tail, fins slapping lightly against the water’s surface. King’s eyes bugged out of his head, mouth falling open as he immediately latched onto his boyfriend’s tail, stroking the scales and making Bim shudder. “You turned yourself into a merman again! _Successfully!_”

Bim pouted, pulling his tail from King’s grasp and righting himself. “Well, I _was _going to offer to turn you into one, too, but…”

King’s eyes widened, and he launched himself at Bim, pulling him into a hug and burying is face in the glimmering scales that decorated the side of his neck. “Wait – please, _please! _I love you!”

Bim laughed, wrapping his arms around King in return. A few minutes and a purple glow beneath the water later, another tail was breaching the surface of the water, a deep, gorgeous red, with a golden iridescence that was nearly blinding in the sunlight. King ran his hands down his new tail, eyes wide with awe. “This is _so _weird.”

Bim laughed again, ghosting his fingers along the gleaming red scales that now decorated King’s ribs in small patches. “Yes well, would you like to explore the ocean with me, _my king?_” He dropped his voice into an exaggerated low purr, kissing the back of King’s hand and making him flush to match his tail.

Eric came paddling over, shyly poking Bim in the arm. “Um, c-can you…can you make me one too?”

Bim pulled away from King. “Of course I can! But uh…are you sure, Eric? This spell gets rid of all clothes you wearing at the time, I’ve discovered, so…”

Eric wrapped his arms around himself, picking at the black t-shirt he wore to hide the scars he’d accumulated from his abuse. After a moment, he nodded, giving Bim a small smile. “I-I’m sure.”

Bim smiled back, and once again another tail was visible below the ocean’s surface, a shimmering light blue that was lighter up were it joined Eric’s torso and gradually darkened as the further the scales trailed downwards. Eric briefly submerged in surprise, but when he came back up he was grinning broadly, the fins of his tail grazing gently against Bim’s own.

Bim grabbed both King and Eric’s hands, shooting them both wide grins. “Change of plans, if you don’t mind, let’s go make a bunch of small children’s fucking _lives!_”

And then he was dragging them off, diving beneath the waves and they were gone.

Meanwhile, as Bim dragged the semi-unwilling King and Eric to a more kid-populated section of the beach, the Host was sitting on the shore, feet buried in the sand with the waves constantly lapping at his skin. He wore a white t-shirt with his swim trunks, and a pair of sunglasses – the kind that wrap around one’s head – instead of his bandages in order to appear a bit more inconspicuous, though still completely hiding his empty sockets from view.

Currently, he was being an utter little _shit _and using his abilities to make the waves rougher and relentless in one area to specifically torment Dr. Iplier, chuckling to himself as he repeatedly made waves crash over his beloved’s head. At some point, the twins had found themselves caught within the radius the Host was manipulating, though they didn’t seem to mind, popping up each time they were forcefully submerged with bright smiles and a whoop of laughter.

Dr. Iplier broke the surface of the water yet again with a gasp, fruitlessly wiping the seawater from his eyes in order to glare at the Host. “Host – !” He didn’t get much out before another wave came, sending him tumbling below the water, and the Host laughed, reclining back on his hands with a tilted head and a shit-eating grin as Dr. Iplier’s head resurfaced. “Stop fucking doing that!”

The Host didn’t reply, just cocked his head more to the side as his grin softened to a smirk. This time, when the waves inevitably came crashing over Dr. Iplier, instead of rolling him beneath the water like he was caught in a tumble dryer, the waves carried him to the shore, depositing him promptly in the Host’s lap. Dr. Iplier blinked, surprised, and the Host took the chance to gently take a hold of his chin and guide him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Dr. Iplier and allowing gravity to drag him down onto the sand.

When they parted, the Host stuck his bottom lip out, giving an exaggerated pout. “Does Dr. Iplier accept the Host’s _sincerest _apologies?”

Dr. Iplier’s face scrunched up, squirming in the Host’s grasp. “_No_, you prick! You nearly drowned me!”

The Host scoffed. “The Host did _not_. He was perfectly aware of what he was doing! Dr. Iplier could not have been safer.”

Dr. Iplier snorted. “Tell that to all the ocean water in my lungs.”

Almost disturbingly quickly, the Host split in a smug grin. “Then perhaps the Host should assist in getting it out.” He didn’t give Dr. Iplier time to question him before he was flipping them over, planting his lips firmly over Dr. Iplier’s again and pushing lightly against his chest.

He grinned against Dr. Iplier’s lips, swallowing his startled squeak, when he felt someone splash water over them. “Get a _room_, you two, my God.”

“Silver! Stop fucking antagonizing the Host and get in the damn water! You’re going to have a heat stroke!”

Silver flushed, sufficiently distracted from the couple still pressed against each other two feet to his left by Reynolds calling out to him. He turned his head (to the _right_), rubbing the arms of the long-sleeve t-shirt he was wearing with his swim trunks. “Fuck off, Reynolds! I’ll…I’ll get in when I’m ready!”

Ed’s head whipped around, eyes narrowed dangerously. “Silver, I will drag your ass in here myself if I have to!”

Silver paled. “No! That is _not _necessary, Jesus Christ, calm down, you guys!”

Ed opened his mouth to say something else, but before he had the chance to Silver was letting out a high-pitched shriek as he was scooped up by someone behind him, and then Bing was grinning down madly at him, charging into the surf. “_Ack! _Bing! Put me down!”

“If you insist.” Bing promptly dropped Silver into the ocean, then darted back to the safety of the shore. Already his movements were beginning to lag and glitch, even from just that brief contact with the water.

Silver spluttered, wiping the spray from his eyes in order to give the younger android a hard stare and flip off a madly cackling Ed. “Was that _really _worth it?!”

“A̛̬å̢ā̺a̒͜a͚͑bsolutely it was!” Bing placed his hands on his hips. “I am built to withstand the sun, man! Y̝o̅͟ǒ͇o͗͜ó̹u̗̎ humans are _not!_”

Silver crossed his arms, pulling at the edges of one soaked sleeve. “Whatever.” Something purple flashed in the corner of his eye, and then _something _was grabbing his ankle and pulling him farther out. All he managed was a short scream before his head submerged, and the thing gripping his ankle let go. Bim surfaced nearby, grin far too wide to _not _be guilty, his tail breaching and flicking water in Silver’s face. “Bim! What the _fuck_, you scared the _shit _out of me! I’m gonna kill you!”

Bim winked. “Gotta catch me first, bitch!” He dove back beneath the water and was off like a shot, moving almost faster than Silver could comprehend.

Two more figures – one red and one light blue – shot passed Silver next, racing toward Bim, and King’s voice rang out surprising clear from beneath the water. “Bim, Goddammit, slow down!”

“Never!”

A loud splashing sound and indignant shriek snapped everyone’s attentions to Dark and Wilford. Ed immediately burst into more cackling laughter – as did most of the others – when the two rose from the ocean, Dark sitting on Wilford’s shoulders and purposefully trying to unbalance him, acting more like a pair of children than the married, older-than-a-century beings they were. “Dark! Get off!”

Dark simply wrapped his aura around Wilford’s arms, gaining a firmer grip. “No! Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?” His words were slightly cut off by them crashing into the waves once more.

“_Bim! If you hit me with your tail one more time I’m going to dump all your glitter in the toilet when we get home!_”

“King! You wouldn’t dare!”

“Ed, get away from me, I don’t like that look!”

“Aw, Silver, you have to learn to trust me at some point!”

“Host! Make the waves do the things again!”

“The Host is _positive _the Jims can see he is currently _busy_.”

“So what! Stop eating Dr. Iplier’s face and entertain us!”

“I am _so _going to drown those two.”

“Bing, if you fling sand at me one more time I am going to disassemble you.”

“No you won’t! You love me too much!”

“_Dark! Get the fuck off of me!_”

“_Keep struggling, Wil, and I’ll just keep holding tighter!_”

“How are _we _the only sane ones here, Eric? We’re not even a year old!”

“…I think that’s exactly why.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love my dorky bois. Absolutely pure and funny, I love it. Anyway, Wednesday is Fic 100! And it is some Eric angst! Some_bad_ Eric angst! See you then!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
